multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: The Arrival
Prologue It was the new year as the clock chimed, rushing in 790 P.D. on the Rahavian calendar. 1st Lieutenant Reagash Rumak was enjoying his leave from Camp Tilam. He had joined the Eshtashian Army four years prior after deciding to serve his country because his father had been killed in an air attack by the Confederacy of Tibethia. Eshtashia and the C.o.T. had been at war for nearly two years before the air raid in 785. The war had now been raging for over 6 years with no end in sight to the average citizen. The Joint Nations of Rahavi had called an emergency meeting to try and find a peaceful end to the war. Little did Lt. Rumak know that the end of the war was less than nine months away. In the meeting, the two countries' delegates got into a physical fight, forcing JNR Security to arrest both of them. This was also the 15th anniversary of the founding of Rilac City on Rahavi's moon, Rilac. Because of the war, the JNR was quickly crumbling as both the C.o.T. and Eshtashia threatened to leave the council if the JNR did not take sides. With all the events going on in the world, Lt. Rumak just wanted to relax and enjoy the party he was attending. Dressed in his blue uniform, he easily stood out amongst the attendees. It wasn't hard for him to get the attention of ladies, either. "Hey, excuse me, sir. You still owe me 75 eshts for the drinks." the bartender said. "Oh. Sorry, here you go." Rumak said, handing him the money. Rumak turned back around to the dance floor, looking for a partner to dance with. That's when he saw her. "Excuse me, miss, but may I have this dance?" Rumak asked. "Yes you may." The female responded, smiling. "What's your name, miss?" Rumak asked after dancing for awhile. "Tara. My name is Tara." She responded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tara. My name is Reagash." Rumak said. "It's great to meet you too!" Tara exclaimed, maybe a little too excitedly. As the song ended, Rumak gave her a slip of paper with his number and told her to give him a call. However, on his way home he got an emergency call from base requesting he return immediately. Part 1 - The Beginning Chapter 1: Change of Colors Eight months into 790 P.D., Eshtashia and the Confederacy of Tibethia finally agreed upon peace. This shocked the public as the two nations were thought to still have utterly hated each other. Regardless, the ceasefire was followed immediately by the formation of the Joint Defense Force of Rahavi. Eshtashia pooled in 90% of it's armed forces, about 2 million soldiers. Lt. Rumak was amongst the troops who were to be sent to Fort Yuvan in North Eshtashia. This was unsettling, as his girlfriend would be nearly 2,300 miles away for 6 months at a time, with only 3 months off. They both agreed they could do it, however. The new JDFR uniform was very different from what Rumak was used to. It was red instead of blue, and the combat uniforms were cammo with a red helmet. This often led to the JDFR troops being called "Red Helms" for their helmet color. "I'm going to miss you..." Tara said to Rumak. "I'll miss you too. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. And this is safer for me anyway. I doubt I'll even be deployed once." Rumak said reassuringly. "Just promise me you'll be safe." Tara said. "I promise. I have to go. I'll miss you, bye darling." Rumak said. "Bye... I'll miss you too..." Tara responded. As Rumak began driving to the airport, his cell phone went off. "First Lieutenant Reagash Rumak of the Esh... Joint Defense Forces. Who am I speaking to?" "Lieutenant, this is Major Itam of the Joint Defense Forces. I'm just making sure you're on your way to the airport." "I'll be there shortly, Major. Will there be a shuttle to the base from the airport." "Yes, there will be. See you at orientation, Lieutenant." Rumak hung up the cell phone before replying. He didn't like saying hello or goodbye to superiors. He was a quiet and reserved individual and didn't make contact with many people outside his family or friends. His mind began to wander and think about what his assignments would be. ''"Probably whipping reservists into shape again..."'' He jokingly thought, making himself chuckle. The public was clearly not in favor of the new JDFR, as many people gave Rumak disgusted looks as he walked through the airport in his new uniform. He concluded it was because the majority of Eshtashians did not like the concept of a central government over the entire planet. Regardless, Rumak's new career laid ahead of him. His life laid ahead of him. He was only 28. He didn't care what others thought of him. Those were his final thoughts before boarding the aircraft to the new base. Chapter 2: We're Not Alone After serving for five months, Rumak was ready to get back home and just release a lot of stress. However, after the events of this day, things would never be the same for anyone on Rahavi again. "Code 32 emergency! I repeat, we have a code 32 emergecy on Rilac! All HICOMM personnel please advise!" A voice yelled over the radio in the F100 IFV that Rumak was riding in on standard patrol duty. ''"What the hell is a code 32?" ''Rumak thought to himself. Suddenly the vehicle lurched to a stop and screaming from thousands of Rahavians could be heard from outside. "What th-" A private started, but was cut off by an explosion that shook the entire vehicle. "Everybody out now!" Rumak commanded. All 12 soldiers in the squad jumped out the back as soon as the hatch was opened to see huge pods falling from the sky. "Is this some kind of attack?! I thought we were at peace with the world!" Exclaimed Pvt. Trient Reguam. "An asteroid must have gotten too close and hit Rilac. That must be wha-" Sgt. Emara Vask said before her words were cut off by a flash of light followed by the downing of a squadmember. "Man down! Take cover!" Rumak yelled as the squad got into positions in the streets of downtown Timara. More shots were fired from unknown locations, downing three more squadmembers. "Where the hell are these guys?" Ssgt. Vanta Kuim muttered to himself. "Kuim, Vask; to your right!" Rumak yelled as he saw a dark figure move between an alleyway. The chaingun on the IFV opened up on the location where the beams were coming from and effectively silenced it. However, seconds later the IFV was hit by an incoming missile, destroying it. "Damn. Everybody, move to the buildings!" Rumak said, before talking into his radio; "HICOMM, this is Lt. Rumak with 2nd platoon. We are in need of immediate evac! Will pop smoke on roof of building, over." "Roger that, we have dispatched a Dragon to your location. Just pop smoke when you want evac, over and out." A voice responded. The squad was already to the door of the office building, but already two more men had been killed in the process of getting there. The beams had slowed in rate-of-fire, but the enemy was still in an unknown location. Eventually, the remaining six team members reached the roof of the office building. "Pop smoke!" Rumak ordered. Reguam threw the smoke grenade, and then dove for cover as a beam hit right next to him. "Follow that beam back to it's source and open up on it!" Kuim ordered. The entire squad opened up on the window from where the beam came, firing blindly at an unknown enemy. "Chopper is inbound!" A soldier yelled. The Dragon landed on the rooftop and the squad entered, getting out of the hotzone. "Lieutenant. I'm Joint Defense Chief Wikash Tuam. This is going to be a short debriefing as we don't have much time. In summary; the world is now at war. A year ago we found an unknown craft piloted by extraterrestrial intelligence scouting the star system. That is why the JDFR was created. In case of an invasion. Well, son. That invasion has just happened today. This is happening across the globe, in all countries, on all continents. Our forces are stretched thin, and reports are coming in this is just the first wave. We've got casualty reports as high as 85% on some fronts. We're regrouping the 1st Army at Camp Tilam, from there we will go on the defensive until we can get a read on what the hell is going on. That is all commander. This chopper will take you to Fort Kilav, and from there you will take a transport aircraft to Camp Tilam's AFB, if it is still in our control. If not, you will be jumping out of the aircraft and parachuting to Camp Tilam where you and the rest of the 4th Battalion will be reinforcing our defenses. That is all, Lieutenant. Good luck to you." Tuam debriefed the squad in flight onboard the chopper before being dropped off at Central Command in Fort Yuvan. "So, that's it huh? Aliens... Who would have guessed..." Pvt. Reguam said softly. "We're now fighting for survival. This isn't a war over politics. This is a war for survival. We'll regroup with the rest of 2nd platoon and head out to Fort Kilav." Rumak said. In just the first few hours of the invasion, over 75 million Rahavians had been killed and that number would just keep rising. Chapter 3: The War Begins As the transport plane landed at Camp Tilam's AFB, 4th Battalion quickly organized itself and headed to the Forward Operating Base in the suburbs of the city of Tilam. It was here that what was left of the 1st Joint Defense Army was making a stand against the enemies continuous attacks. "Lieutenant Rumak, sir! We need 2nd platoon and the rest of Echo Company on the east flank immediately! They're making a hard push. However, General Pikan Vash wishes to speak to you to catch you up on this front." A private said as the 4th Battalion rolled in. "Copy, Kuim you're in command until I get back. Take 'em over there and hold that line, understood?" Rumak instructed. "Aye sir. 2nd platoon, fall in with Echo, we're moving out!" Kuim ordered to the rest of the platoon. With Echo Company moving eastward, Rumak entered the command tent. "Sir. Lieutenant Rumak reporting." "Ah, Lieutenant! Good to see you made it safely. We've got a helluva mess here. The 1st Army has already suffered 45% casualties just in Tilam. The rest of our abroad forces we can't even reach. We're forced to assume they've been completely wiped out. Thankfully, you and the 4th arrived. That's boosted some morale amongst what we've got here..." General Vash said. "So, what do we have here? And what are we up against?" "We've got elements from the 1st and 3rd corps. 2nd corps was completely wiped out back west just a few hours ago. 3rd Corps only has their 3rd and 5th divisions left, while the 1st is nearly full strength with all 5 division checking in. None are full strength." "They're bleeding us out. What do we have for air support?" "We've got the 113th and 76th Air Corps stationed in at the AFB just a couple kilometers south of here. The 2nd Army has dispatched a battalion to maintain control of that airfield." "We need to make full use of our air superiority while we have it. My guess is that they're keeping their air units in reserve until our airfields are either destroyed or in their control." "We've been doing just that, Lieutenant. And we will continue to do it. That's all that is keeping this enemy at bay right now. Anyway, get to your post, Lieutenant. We will discuss this further later if we have time." "Yessir." Rumak said as he headed out towards the eastern flank. Rumak began to jog over to the rest of his platoon. He could hear explosions just down each street he passed. Jets and helicopters were flying overhead, rockets and guns firing just trying to do as much damage as they could to keep the enemy off the JDFR's ground forces. "Rumak! We're in deep trouble over here! The enemy is pushing forward, and their tanks are putting holes our line! What do we d-" Kuim was cut off by a sudden beam of red, much different from the enemy's blue beams. The entire Rahavian force looked to see a giant tank making it's way down the street, continually firing the red laser at the enemy targets. "Sweet mother of the Supreme Being! It's an M40!" A soldier exclaimed. The giant tank arrived next to an F100 IFV, dwarfing it. The laser cannon took out the remaining enemy tanks with no issue. It continued to fire even as the enemy retreated, taking out at least an entire platoon of troops as they ran. "Thank the sky above..." Rumak muttered to himself. "Sir, this flank may be secure now, but I just got word that the entire western flank has collapsed. The 1st Army now has orders to evacuate as many civilians in the next hour before we retreat to Camp Tilam and make another stand there." The M40 tank commander said to Rumak. "How many more of these do we have sitting in reserve? We could win the war if we had these on every front!" Kuim said. "The 1st Army is equipped with only 9 of these. We had plans to build 101 more, but the aliens arrived too quick." The tank commander responded. "Alright, enough chit chat. 2nd platoon, we're moving down this street that we just cleared out. We have one hour to find as many civies as we can, and get them the hell out of here. Let's move!" Rumak ordered as he and the rest of his platoon moved out. The search did not go as well as everyone was hoping. Only 8 civilians were found in the hour of searching. Regardless, time had expired and the enemy was quickly closing in from the west. "Sir, our platoon is down to half strength. That's after just two engagements and two days. I don't know how long we're going to last in this war if HICOMM continues to put us on the front line." Vask said to Rumak. "We're soldiers, Vask. We do what we're told because it's in the best interest of everyone we're fighting for. Right now, we're fighting for every man, woman and child on this planet. That's why I do what I am told. You should too." "Yessir. Sorry sir... I'm just scared. We're completely outmatched, and I just don't like the odds." "Understandable. I am too." Rumak said as he exited the IFV at Camp Tilam. "Set up some machine gun emplacements over there. I want that field completely locked down." "Aye sir!" A private said. "''This is going to be a long fight...''" Rumak thought to himself as the sunset over the horizon on day three of the invasion. Part 2 - Veni, Vidi, Vici (I Came, I Saw, I Conquered) Chapter 4: Establishing the Beachhead Lieutenant Reem kan'Atay stood on the viewing deck of the ''Ingenious Revolution'', a cruiser in the Imperial Prothian Fleet that was assisting the ground forces on Rahavi. Just 72 hours since the first troops had landed on the planet, Imperial forces had managed to make strong headway and secured multiple beachheads across the planet. "Lieutenant, sir! Emperor ra'Kahm has ordered the second wave be sent in. Your platoon and the rest of the Emperor's First Army will be landing in a coastal city. Expect heavy resistance, as the local population is putting up a stiff resistance in this area." A ensign informed kan'Atay. "Is the LZ a hotzone?" kan'Atay asked. "Negative, it was cleared out 13 hours ago. However, the surrounding area has turned into a killzone as their artillery units have forces zeroed." "Are we going in with the first wave of air support?" "Aye sir. Our air forces are expected to dominate the skies. The Emperor has also authorized the deployment of 30 battle walkers across the planet. The 1st Army is being sent down with one and it will be in direct support of your division. You will be the tip of the spear as we begin our second string of attacks." "Understood." "One more thing, Lieutenant." "Yes?" "Reports have come in that the enemy has developed very strong nuclear weapons, capable of wiping out operations in an entire sector if one goes off. Be careful out there, sir." "Very well. Thank you for the information, ensign." "Aye sir!" The ensign said, as he turned the other way to attend to his business. Lt. kan'Atay joined up with his platoon in the drop pod bay. Nearly 800 other drop pods were ready to fall to the planet as soon as the ''Ingenious Revolution ''was over the target city. The 2nd Recon Team of the 1st Company in the Emperor's First is viewed as the most hardcore soldier platoon in the entire Imperial Army. If the mission is the most dangerous, the 2nd RT is always there to win the day. "All platoons, drop in T minus 1 minute." The PA system announced. The soldiers of the 2nd Special Operations Division got into their drop pods immediately. All 7,000 specially trained soldiers were sent hurtling towards the ground, pulled down by the fairly strong gravity of the planet. Inside the 2nd RT's drop pod, the soldiers could feel the pod vibrating violently as it entered the atmosphere. Suddenly, there were explosions outside that shouldn't have been heard. "Mayday! Mayday! This is the 2nd Spec Ops Division, we've been ambushed while en route to the surface! Their fighters are everywhere! Request immediate air support!" A voice sounded inside the helmet radios of the troops. "Dammit! Alright, alright! Third airwing, divert to pull those damned hornets off our drop pods!" Another voice sounded. "Copy! ETA is 15 seconds." The pods continued to fall, while some were being picked off by missiles from Rahavian fighters. "C'mon! Where are our fighters?!" Lcpl. Traa uvv'Shasem asked. Finally, the sound of friendly engines could be heard along with laser shots. The explosions began to get more muffled as the dogfighting moved away from the division. '''"20 SECONDS TO IMPACT." '''The pods' computers informed the platoons. "Everybody brace!" kan'Atay bellowed. '''''SLAM!''''' The pod hit the ground hard, even with the reverse thrusters on full blast and airbrakes out. Nonetheless, the door blew open and the platoon emptied out and formed a defensive circle around the pod. "Sir! This isn't where we were supposed to land! We're at least 5 kilos out of the city!" Sgt. Vraan raa'Kahem exclaimed. Reem looked up to see the remains of destroyed drop pods and aircraft, both friendly and hostile, falling to the ground. "This is Lt. kan'Atay of the 2nd Recon Team to any surviving 2nd Spec Ops Division units, we have landed about 5 kilometers off course. Please advise." ''"Copy that Lieu-CRACKLE-Move due east-CRACKLE-ometers to meet with rest of div-CRACKLE-over." ''A voice could barely be heard over the radio. "Say again please, did not copy." "I said; move due east 4 kilometers to meet with the rest of the divisi- TAKE COV-" The voice yelled, but was cut off by an explosion. "Sir, they might be in trouble!" Sgt. raa'Kahem said. "Might be? Sergeant, sometimes I worry about you..." Ssgt. Sanaah kan'Atay said. "Sanaah, be quiet." Lt. kan'Atay said to his brother. "Let's move out, we're heading to the last known location of the 13th Regiment. They're our closest assest that our unit is still alligned with." The platoon began to march east, and could soon hear laser and kinetic shots being fired just ahead. Of course, being a Recon Team, they moved towards the shots to find the 13th Regiment locked in a huge firefight with a division sized unit of enemy troops and ground vehicles. "We gotta move! Everybody, head towards our forces!" Lt. kan'Atay ordered. The platoon started sprinting, but staying out of sight, towards the Imperial forces. After sprinting for awhile, the platoon finally reached the friendly forces. "Oh thank the Emperor! The 2nd Recon Team is here! Lieutenant! Good to see you lads. We've gotten ourselves into a hell of a situation here. We lost 10% of our forces in the atmoshpere to those damned fighters, and now that the bulk of our division has arrived, we're scattered outside of the city and behind enemy lines. This would normally be a good thing for our division, but we aren't unified. Our own battalion is scattered over a 10 square kilometer area. However, most of our division is just 2 kilos east of here. We'd go meet up with them, but we lost radio contact an hour ago and as you can see we're bogged down here." A colonel said to Lt. kan'Atay. "Do we have any good news?" The Lieutenant asked. "Well, our forces in the city are slowly breaking out and heading our way. They've estimated their arrival to be in about 6 hours. The battlewalker ''Mischeivous ''has just been cleared to orbitally drop and is heading down to support our regiment in about an hour. Our airforces still haven't been cleared to assist us, however, as the enemy has strong anti-air defences all around us." "This puts us between a rock and a hard place, eh? Do we have any chance of breaking through here and pushing to meet up with the rest of the 2nd Division?" "We don't even know if they're still around, Lieutenant. For all we know, they could have been swarmed by a huge force of these... Primitives! They use the ugliest tactics I have ever seen and aim to wound, not to kill. I must say, it's quite effective as we have to divert units to go carry the wounded back behind the main battle line." "Is that what they are? Primitives? Sir, if you disrespect the enemy, you will not last long against him. They've already proven themselves to be the hardest intraplanetary force we've faced to date. Never underestimate a species' will to survive." "Regardless of what they are or how well they fight, we will prevail. This planet will be ours, and the glory will yet again go to the First Army. Mark my words, Lieutenant." Suddenly, the firing stopped outside. "Sir! The enemy is pulling back on all fronts! We've established contact with the 2nd Div., and they're reporting the same. The enemy lines have also been broken around the city, and our forces are moving out to us." A private said, bursting into the command tent. "Good! Mobilize our forces, we're heading east to meet up with what's left of the rest of the 2nd Division." The colonel replied. "Yessir!" The private said, as he exited the tent. "Lieutenant, get your platoon into some APC's. We've secured this beachhead. It's now time to regroup from this disaster of a landing on-planet." "Yessir." Lt. kan'Atay said as he left the tent to gather his platoon. Chapter 5: Mischeivous Reigns "Sir, battlewalker ''Mischeivous ''has made landfall just one kilo south of here. It has engaged multiple enemy armor regiments, destroying hundreds of vehicles." A radio operator informed the colonel. "Good, instruct the commodore of that walker to continue his assault south. Drive a steak straight to the enemy's main defense line at that military camp." "Aye sir!" "Lieutenant, regroup with your platoon and move south to meet up with our forces assisting the walker. I want that enemy air force base off line in two hours, understood? Once we do so, we will have complete dominance over the airspace in this sector." "Yessir." Lt. kan'Atay replied, "2nd RT, grab your gear and let's move out!" The team boarded 2 seperate APC's before moving towards Objective Sierra (the Rahavian AFB) that ''Mischevious'' was attacking currently. However, Lt. kan'Atay overheard a news reporter who had recently landed on the planet to cover the invasion for viewers across Prothian space. "The amount of death on this planet is overwhelming. Already, after just four days of fighting, our forces have suffered 123,000 deaths with another 450,000 wounded. Our brave soldiers continue to push on for the glory of the Emperor though! One day soon, this beautiful planet will be available to the public and you could find yourself touring the ruins of the current civilization! This is Taskaa ran'Malay signing off with the Vraath News Network." Reem kan'Atay continued to board the APC with the rest of his squad, where they discussed the construction of Drydock A3 in the city they had just secured while enroute to the battle space. "I heard they're planning to level most of the city via orbital bombardment to clear a space for the drydock." "That's quite possible. These buildings are primitive anyway. A few less wouldn't hurt anyone." "We don't want to attract too much attention from the Jogorians though. We start leveling cities and the next thing we know, we have an entire Federal Fleet breathing down our necks." "Ha! Nonsense. The Federation is too tied up with internal economical issues to intervene with our operations here." "Is that any better? Let's not forget who drives the largest trading organization in the entire galaxy. Without the Jogs, I think every single economy would collapse." "How did we get on the topic of economy? I'm not worried about some alien economic crisis, I'm worried about a much more powerful military coming in and evicting us forcefully." "You can be sure there would be war to follow. I sure as hell wouldn't stand for that." "There is no way we could afford a war with the Federation. It would be over in weeks, and our forces would be decimated." "I don't think so. I think we'd hold our own." "That's the most arrogant thing I've heard in my life! Do you remember the Trevka Incident that we heard about back in school? We had a lunatic in command of the 3rd Fleet who decided it'd be a great idea to attack a VTO convoy. You remember what happened next, right?" "No, you forget I grew up on Yataan, not Vraath like you." "An entire Imperial Fleet of 3,500 warships was hunted down and destroyed by a Jogorian fleet of just 300. They have over 1 billion warships. We have just 1 million. Their ground forces number in the trillions. They have far superior technology that is thousands of years more advanced than our own. We wouldn't last against them." "I don't think an orbital bombardment is going to attract the full military power of the Federation." The Lt. finally chimed in, "Now shut up and focus on the problem at hand of taking out the AFB." The APC hummed to a stop as it arrived at Forward Operating Base Colony. The platoon emptied out of both APC's and hovered off to transport more troops. "Fire Teams 2 and 3, head over east and join up with the rest of 1st Company. Fire Teams 1 and 4, on me. We're heading straight towards the AFB with the 12th Armored Brigade." Reem ordered. "Yessir!" A sergeant responded. The 2nd Recon Team split up and headed to the seperate objectives their lieutenant had just assigned them. Reem looked up and saw the giant battle walker firing it's Trothrite laser at ground targets, every once in a while taking a hit itself but the kinetic barriers held. He could see enemy helicopters swarming the machine, doing everything they could to slow it down while the ground forces retreated. It was to no avail as the walker continued to push forward and began firing on the choppers themselves. "Sir! The enemy is in full retreat!" "Good. Keep up the assault. I want to be at the main enemy camp by sundown." "Yessir! Commodore van'Parkua is continuing the push, sir!" Reem heard the giant laser from a mile away. Amazed by how powerful it was. With every beam, the ground shook beneath them and the sky glowed red. "Lieutenant, sir! The enemy has made a stand at their camp. Our third wave of troops that landed there were completely destroyed. Estimated casualties are in the thousands." "I want that base completely obliterated. No survivors." Reem instructed. "Aye sir." The private responded, "Battle Walker ''Mischeivous'', this is the 12th Armored Brigade. Destroy that base entirely. No survivors." The walker immediately switched focus on the enemy base and obliterated it within minutes. Even though losses were higher than anticipated, the Imperial Army had managed to effectively destroy most of the enemy presence in the sector. The 2nd Special Operations Division was repurposed as a guarding unit stationed in the city while Drydock A3 was being constructed. Part 3: The Giant Falls, But Another Rises Chapter 6: Beheading the Giant=